1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to arc lamp illumination systems and more particularly to a high intensity, long-range, handheld searchlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many nighttime operations, such as those performed military and law enforcement, depend on the latest advancements in illumination technology to attain the best possible advantage. Xenonics, Inc., an intended licensee/assignee of the present invention, is the world leader in compact, high intensity, height efficiency xenon short-arc lighting systems. Its products are not only used by military, and law enforcement but also entertainment and other professionals in various applications such as physical security, surveillance, crowd control, special effects and search and rescue operations. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/440,105, discloses a xenon arc illumination system with several features designed to increase lamp intensity. It includes circuitry that has power converters to generate the high voltages needed to ignite a plasma within a lamp. The circuitry also supplies power efficiently to maximize battery life. Additionally, the patent application discloses an apparatus wherein the lamp is positioned within a parabolic reflector so that that no un-illuminated area or “black hole” is produced when the beam is diffused in a flood pattern. The matter presented in the aforementioned patent application is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In light of the advancements desired in portable illumination systems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handheld searchlight with optimum heat transfer characteristics to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the lamp and associated circuitry. It is another object of the present invention to provide a lamp socket assembly for a handheld searchlight that allows for proper alignment of the lamp within the socket assembly. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lamp for a handheld searchlight that is a single-ended design wherein the cathode and the anode connections are adjacent to one another. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handheld searchlight with a shoulder strap designed to support the weight of the handheld searchlight while it is in use. It is another object of the invention to provide a handheld searchlight that is significantly lighter in weight than in previous designs. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handheld searchlight external design that eliminates or significantly reduces electrical penetrations to its housing.